Demonic Whispers-Part 2
Part 2 It's be at least over two months sense our venture into that cave. Ever sense then though, Dinenza hasn't been the same. She hasn't been all bubbly and cheerful like she always is. Her smiles lately...they look like they're forced. She isn't full of enthusiasm anymore. Whenever I asked what was wrong, she'd do anything to avoid answering. We still see each other, but not as much as we use to, for some reason. There are now days when I've been told to leave because Dinenza, well, they say that she isn't feeling well, I guess. She's also been missing school every other couple days. Now, the excuse of not feeling well, isn't the only excuse... ~~~ Two weeks ago,when we were waiting to be picked up from school... “Tranus,” she says.” You can forget about the whole adventurer thing...I don't want to be one anymore.” My eyes widen. “What? why?” I ask, not understanding what she's trying to say.” You're not giving up just because of what happened at the cave are you?” “No! It's just-”she hesitates,” you wouldn't understand...” “What would I not understand!? I was there when it happened!”I yell. “No! Tranus Hover, you wouldn't and you weren't there!”She yells back. “Yes I was! I was in that cave with you! Just tell me what happened!” “Nothing! Is it that hard to except that I'm giving this up?” “Yes!” I argued.” because I promised that if you did become an adventurer, I would become one with you. Did I make that promise for nothing!?” She opens her mouth to retort, but closes it. She stood there silently, staring at the ground. I watched her as she just stood there looking at the ground with eyes of sorrow.”Well...,” I hesitate to ask.”what are gonna be then?” “A warrior....like Tou-san,” she replies silently. I sigh and looked to see that Ms. Kyoki had arrived.” Did you tell her that?” I ask looking back at the raven haired girl. She nodded slowly as the car stopped in front of us.” I'm going to start training next week,” she informs before getting into the car. ~~~ I just hope things changed for the better, sense there's going to be a party thrown for Tsuchigo's return. As friends of the family, me and my parents were invited, along with many other close friends and relatives of the Kyoki clan. The party was going to be held at Heiwa Kinen Park that was located deeper into the city of Hiroshima. Which was at least an hour drive from where I live. My mother had dressed me up in what she calls, a little man suit. I wore a white dress shirt with a dark blue dress jacket and pants. To top it off, I wore black dress shoes and a small black tie. “Alright, we're here.” My father says. Soon after getting out of the car, we went into the park to an area full of white clothed tables and chairs. One large table was full of many dishes. Plates full of sushi, curry, and other popular Japanese cuisines. Whine bottles and glasses took up at least a quarter of the table. Littering from red whine , to white hard liquor. Another quarter was filled with many eye catching desserts. People swarmed the place. Everyone dressed up all fancy. Men in suits with colors ranging from black, gray, white, and even blue like me. Women were all in dresses with colors ranging wildly. Blue's and reds, yellows and greens, purples and even oranges. Just a rainbow of colors. “Can I go look for Dinenza?” I ask my mother. She smiles and nods. Letting go of my hand and allowing me to run off to look for my friend. After a bit of searching, I found her sitting under one of the nearby trees. “Hey, I found you!” I exclaim with a big smile. She looks up at me and I froze. Her eyes...dear lord...they look so pale. They weren't the bright blue I was used to seeing everyday. They were pale, almost gray. “What's wrong?” She asks standing up, her light green dress flowing with her as she stood. I should be asking her that, but I don't, and instead reply,”It's nothing. Don't worry about it.” She nods. “Tranus! Dinenza! Come here, Tsuchigo wants to see you two!” Ms. Kyoki calls to us. I smile, then turn to Dinenza and hold my hand out to her. “Come on, we don't want to keep them waiting.” For some reason, she did something I would never think she would do. She huffs,” Actually, I don't care whether he wants to see me or not.” “Dinenza,” I urge, “come on, You haven't seen him in over 2 years, why wouldn't you care?” “Tranus, Dinenza, come on!” We hear Ms. Kyoki again. I turn back to my friend and say sternly. “ It's best just to go see him. You know she wont stop calling you until you do.” She mumbles something under her breath that I couldn't make out. “Fine,” she finally says.” but only if it will get her to shut up.” I furrow my brows. What's with her? She finally took my hand and we walked together to see her brother. Tsuchigo looked at us and smiled.” Hey, it's good to see you two.”He greeted.” How have you been sense I was gone?” “We've been alright,” I say. He nods.” And I hear a little nee-chan is training to be a warrior. Is that true?” Dinenza then says something that was once more unlike her.” Of course, I'm following tradition after all, not running off to get a useless job.” “Dinzena Kyoki!” her mother snaps.” That was rude!” she scolds. “Well, he did! The baka didn't even think about how everyone else would feel!” Dinenza hisses back. “That's enough out of you young lady! Anymore and-” “Ka-san, please,” Tsuchigo stops her and crouches down to his sister.” I understand if you're angry at me, nee-chan. I know what I did was stupid, and I shouldn't have left like that. I wish for you to forgive me. I'm a grown man now, and I'm ready to take up the responsibilities of the family.” Dinenza avoided eye contact. “Say, why don't you go play with the other children, they've brought their family dog to play with. I'm sure it would be fun.”Her brother proposes. She nods and takes off, not bothering to bring me along. I hear Ms. Kyoki sigh. “I'm sorry about her,” she apologizes,” Dinenza hasn't been herself lately.” Tsuchigo eyes her with question.” How so?” He asks. “ Well,” the women begins,” lately she's been really distant, and when we ask her what's wrong, she pushes people away. Her attitude isn't that bright either as you've already seen. There are also times when I would hear crying in her room at night. I would check on her, but the door would be locked and she would yell to be left alone.” I look at her with wide eyes. She's been like that? Crying in her room? Shutting people out? Just what is going on? What's wrong with Dinenza and why hasn't she told me anything? “ And how long as this been going on?” Tsuchigo asks. “Over two months.” The ravenette replies. I paled. That's the same amount of time sense the cave. “Hey, Tranus,” Tsuchigo asks me. “ do you know why Dinenza is acting the way she is.” I shake my head. “ No. Like everyone else, she's been pushing me away. I haven't been seeing her as much as I used to. Like Ms. Kyoki says, this has been going on for over two months and sense then, she's been acting weird. Not like her usual cheerful and happy self who's enthusiastic about almost everything.” Suddenly, someone screams. Everyone looks in the direction of the scream. A string of gasps and cries had followed. My eyes widened in horror at what I saw. It was awful and I felt a queasy feeling in my stomach. There, stood Dinenza covered in splashes of dark crimson, with a table knife in her hand,...in front of a dead dog, still bleeding into the emerald grass. “Oh my lord.” Ms. Kyoki whispers silently. Terror dripping in her voice. “Dinenza...she...wha-” Tsuchigo was at a loss for words. The sweet little sister he had always known, wasn't who he saw before him. Everyone was silent. Dinenza stood there staring with eyes glazed over, at the lifeless canine at her feet. No emotion shown on her red stained face. I couldn't believe my eyes. What's happening to my friend? My mind was arguing with itself. On whether to run for my life, or see if my friend was alright. On whether that was really Dinenza, or some monster. I shook my head as I wanted to stop thinking like that and finally made my decision. I took a hesitant step forward. “D-Dineza,” I began to ask, my voice quivering which each word. “what's gotten into you?” She turned and looked at me. Her eyes were still pale and glazed over, like that of someone already cold and dead. I gulped as she stared. I tried getting through to her once more.”Dinenza Kyoki, what have you done!” She gasped silently and I saw that her eyes were now shinning once more with their bright blue color. She furrowed her eyes at me in question.” Tranus, what are yelling about?” she asks, “ What do you mean what did I do? Why is everyone looking like they've seen something horri-” She didn't finish the last of that sentence as she looked down at the dead animal on the ground and the knife in her hand. Her eyes darted between the knife, and the bloodied dog. Back and forth several times. She dropped the knife, put her hands on her face and screamed in horror. She fell to her knees and began to cry. When she did, I ran over to her and knelt by her side. “Tranus...I killed it...,” she whimpered, “Oh god...I killed the dog. Tranus, what's wrong me!? I killed a dog and I don't know why!” She began to cry harder. I began to pat and rub her back as she wept. “I'm sure you didn't mean it. I know you didn't.” “ But I still did it ,Tranus!” She yells, looking at me with bloodshot eyes from crying. I didn't know what else to say. I didn't know what to do. ~~~ The next few weeks that past were horrible. Sense a few kids at the party went to our school, word had spread. Everyone in school began to avoid Dinenza and even me sense I hung out with her. Even the teachers were wary. Everything was changing. I also found out that her grades were dropping as she stopped focusing on her school work, and instead, focused more on training to be a warrior. Day after day, she would do nothing but train. I also heard how she was now being seen by psychologists and therapists. She was even put on medication that she would outright refuse to take. No one knew what to do. Things would only get worse. Just last week something similar to the dog incident happened. It was during school and Dinenza was in a different class than I was. I heard that some kid had the courage to tease her, saying that she wasn't the monster every one says, but a weak little girl wanting attention. She had tackled and choked him. Teachers tell how it took two of them to pry the girl off the kid and that she even clawed one of them on the arm hard enough to break the skin. The kid she attacked was sent to the hospital, because he was severely bruised. I was worried sick. What was happening to my best friend? Why has she been turning like this? Will I ever get back the Dinenza I know? I want to believe that she isn't losing her mind. For whatever reason she is, I refuse to accept it. This is not the Dinenza I know! No matter how much I denied it, I could not predict the horrors that were soon to come. ''Part 2 concluded.....( originally posted on DeviantArt ''by fillia26651, on Jul 20, 2016, at 3:59:44 PM) Category:CreepyPasta/TrollPasta Category:ShitPastas